Lucy Messer Series
by LindsayMesser
Summary: A Lucy Messer series. Hope ya'll enjoy. Please Review!
1. Twinkey

A/N: This is a little Lucy Messer fic.

6 yr/old Lucy Messer loved twinkeys. They were basically all she would eat. Everyday Lindsay packed a lunch for Lucy, and everyday put a twinkey in it. One day while at lunch the school bully came and snatched the twinkey out of Lucy's hand and began teasing her about it.

"Aww, it this your twinkey pipsqueak?" The bully asked.

"Yes and I want it back." Lucy said reaching for the item in the bigger girls hand.

"Well, to bad its mine now." The bully laughed. Just after she said that Lucy stood up on the chair and jumped on the bully's back and chanted:

"Give me back my twinkey!" Lucy reached for the twinkey and grabbed it out of the bully's hand jumped off her back and sat down and ate her twinkey as the bully ran off scared of Little Lucy Messer.

So what did you think? Review please. I'm thinking of turning this into a series. What do you think about that? Should I or Shouldn't I? Let me know.


	2. Lucy and the Three Little Fairies

A/N: I can't sleep so I decided to write a few fan fictions.

~!#$%&()

The Messer family just bought a new town house, and little 6 yr/old Lucy Messer decided to go and explore the new house. She went upstairs and down. Then she went down to the basement to see if anything fun was down there. When she looked around she saw a craw space in the wall and went over to investigate it. She carefully opened the little door and stuck her head in when she did she was greeted by tiny fairies: The blue fairy named Oscar, the pink fairy named Demi and the yellow fairy named Lilly. (The are brother and sisters.)

"Who are you?" Asked Oscar.

"I'm Lucy. I just moved here." Lucy answered.

"Well, hello Lucy I'm Oscar, and that is Demi and this is Lilly. Nice to meet you Lucy." Oscar extended his hand and shook Lucy's finger. Seeing he is a small fairy.

"It's nice to meet you too Oscar." Lucy said with a little smile. Then Demi and Lilly flew over to her to say hi and shake her finger.

"Hi Lucy." Lilly said shaking her finger.

"Yeah, hi Lucy." Said Demi also shaking her finger.

"Lucy would you like to help us find our dogairy?" Oscar asked. Lucy was puzzled at the word dogairy.

"What's a dogairy?" Lucy asked. Then Demi explained it.

"A dogairy is a dog but it flies like us." Demi said gesturing to their wings.

"Oh, sure I'll help." Lucy said. So all four of them went in search of the dogairy. Lucy was at a patch of flowers when she saw a tail that looked like a dog's.

"Hey, Oscar, Demi, Lilly. I found it!" Lucy called as she pet the dogairy on its ear and admired its pretty wings.

"Thank you Lucy." All three fairies yelled. They hugged Lucy and showed her to the door so she could go back home. After Lucy shut the little door she ran up the stairs to tell her mom and dad what had happened.

~!#$%^&*()

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue the series? Let me know. Please review. : )


	3. Cinderella

A/N: I was bored so I wrote this.

"So I will dance with Cinderella, while she's here in my arms." Cinderella Steve Chapmen.

~!#$%^&*()

Lucy Messer is your average 6 yr/old girl. But, she had her father and 'uncles' wrapped around her finger.

~!#$%^&*()

Lindsay Messer was in the kitchen to prepare dinner for her husband when he arrived home from work.

~!#$%^&*()

Lucy was sitting on her bed think about what she could do. She got of her bed and went in to her closet and pulled out her Cinderella dress-up dress out and put it on. She bent down and picked up her fake high heels of the floor and put them on her feet then walked over to her little 'Disney Princess' style table and put her crown on her head and put her play make-up on. Lucy stood up and looked at her self in the mirror then danced around in her room.

~!#$%^&*()

Danny Messer walked in the front door and took his jacket and shoes off at the door then walked into the kitchen where he saw his beautiful wife putting food on the plates. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Lindsay asked.

"Fine. Where's Lucy?" He questioned.

"She's in her room." Lindsay answered. Danny unwrapped his arms from her waist then headed for his daughter's room. He opened the door and saw lucy pretending to dance with someone.

"Hey Luce. What are you doing?"

"Daddy, I'm not Lucy right now. I'm Cinderella. See." Lucy said gesturing to her dress.

"Oh.. I see. So who are you dancing with?"

"No one." She sighed.

"Oh do you need me to dance with you?" He said putting his hand out for her to take.

"Oh please daddy please?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and they began to dance around the small apartment's room.

~!#$%^&*()

Lindsay was getting worried about Danny and Lucy. She walked down to her daughter's bedroom and opened the door to find her husband and daughter dancing with each other. She smiled and walked up to them and grabbed one hand from Danny and Lucy and made it a three some dancing group.

The End.

A/N: Please review. I would love to see what you all think of my writing.


	4. The 2nd Grade First Kiss

Lucy Messer was now in the 2nd grade and loved it. There's a boy named Brandon that sits a cross from Lucy. He didn't know it but, Lucy had a crush on him. One day on the playground Lucy was on the swings by herself til Brandon walked up and sat next to her and smiled.

"Hi Lucy." He said.

"Hi Brandon." Lucy said back to him.

"Lucy, Amanda told me that you like me. Is that true?"

"Yes, its true." Lucy sighed. Brandon leaned over a gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Good cause I like you too." Then the teachers blow the whistle for them to line up so they could go inside. Lucy and Brandon held hands as they walked to line up with the rest of the class.

~!#$%^&*()

A/N: I was so bored so I wrote this. Please Review. I love reviews. Good ones or Bad ones.


	5. Lucy's Valentine's day

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school and family. But, here's the next chapter.

~!#$%^&*()

Lucy's 2nd grade class was going to do a Valentine's day party. Lindsay, Danny and Lucy went to the store to get her the cards she wanted to get.

"How about these Lucy?" Danny asked holding up some Barbie cards.

"No, I don't want Barbie daddy." Lucy said shaking her head 'no'. Danny put the Barbie cards down and looked for some more girly cards.

"What about these?"Lindsay said holding up puppy and kitty cards.

"No mommy, I don't want those either." Lucy cried. Lindsay set them down and searched for more cards.

"Lucy, what kind of cards do you want then?" Danny asked.

"I don't want girly ones, I want Speed racer or Batman."Said Lucy.

"Oh, ok here come with me and we'll see if we can find some." Danny said lifting Lucy out of the basket . They walked over to the boys selections and found both Speed racer and Batman cards and decided to get both.

!#$%^&*()

Lucy's went to school and gave the cards out and had a blast.

~!#$%^&*()

I know kind of cheesy but, I just thought of it so. Please Review. : ) Happy Valentine's Day!


	6. Perfect mother's Day gift

Danny Messer and his 5 year old daughter Lucy were walking around the streets of New York in search of the perfect Mother's Day gift for his wife Lindsay. As they passed a jewelry shop Lucy looked in to the window.

"Daddy look, what about that?" Lucy said pointing into the window at a tennis bracelet.

Danny walked over to where his daughter was and looked at what she was pointing at.

"Yeah, Lucy that's pretty but, looks at the price tag. Its $4000 dollars. Daddy can't afford it." Danny said to his daughter.

"But, Daddy Mommy will love it! I want to get it for her!" Lucy said.

"I know Lucy but, Daddy doesn't have money for it."

"But, Daddy!" Lucy said jumping up and down.

"No buts Lucy Daddy said he doesn't have money for it."

"Daddy I want to get it for Mommy! I hate you Daddy you just don't want to get it for Mommy because you don't love her!" Lucy yelled at her father.

" Lucy Mackenzie Messer, that is not true! You know I love Mommy! I just don't have enough money for it!" Danny said. As he grabbed his daughter's hand dragging her from the store front window. "But, Daddy I want that fro mommy!" Lucy screamed as her dad dragged her from the window. Danny stopped and turned to him daughter ad said, "Lucy, how about we go to the store and get some beads and string and you make Mommy a bracelet like that. I'm sure Mommy would like a home made one then a store bought one." Danny said hopping Lucy would rather do that. 'I mean come on $4 is cheaper then, $4000 right?' Danny thought to himself . "Yeah Daddy can we go do that right now, we can make it while Mommy is still at work!" Lucy said with big smile on her face. "Of course we can let get a cab and we'll go get some, ok?" Danny said as he took hold of Lucy's hand and walked to the curb to hale a cab.

Danny and Lucy were in the arts and crafts aisle at the local department store, looking at the beads and string. "Daddy can I get some beads with letters and some without?" Lucy asked. "Sure, Luce you could put 'I love you Mommy' on it." "Yeah!"

They picked out beads with and without letters and some different color string and checked out.

Lucy and Danny were sitting at the coffee table in the living room making Lindsay's Mother's Day bracelet. Lucy was putting the letters on the bracelet. "Daddy I'm done." "Ok sweetie let me see it and I'll tie it." Danny took the bracelet from his daughter careful not to make the beads fall off. "Ok her you go Luce." He handed the bracelet back to his daughter. "Here Luce I bought a little bracelet box for you to put it in for Mommy." Lucy got up from where she was sitting and gave Danny and great big hug then, took the box from his hand and placed the bracelet in it. "Luce, I'm gonna start dinner before Mommy gets home ok?" "Ok Daddy." Lucy went to her room to play while Danny went to start dinner.

Lindsay Messer walked into her apartment and the smell of chicken parmesan was in the air. She placed her keys in the key bowl by the door, took off her shoes and coat hung it on the coat rack also by the door. She walked into the kitchen to see the table set for three with candles, plates with food already on them and Danny at the fridge pouring drinks. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Well, hello my dear. Happy Mother's/Wife's Day." He said as he turned around to kiss her. "Thank you. Where's Lucy?" Lindsay asked. "She's in her room watching a movie and playing with her toys. She's been waiting for you to get home to show you the gift she got you." Lindsay looked at him in shock. "Danny, I thought we said we wouldn't spend a lot of money on gifts." "Linds, relax, I spent $4. I can't tell you what for because that would give away the surprise." He said kissing her again. "Lucy dinner!" Danny called to his daughter. Lucy came running out of her room into the kitchen and hugged her mom. "Happy Mother's Day Mommy!" Lucy said as she let go of her mom.

"Thank you sweetie." As she sat down at her spot. Lucy went to her spot and Danny got the drinks and sat them down on the table. And they ate and talked bout their days.

After dinner and the dishes were washed and put away. Lucy wanted to give Lindsay her present. Lucy ran to her room got the box and ran back to the living room. "Here Mommy this is your gift, I made it for you." Lindsay opened the box and gasped.

"Lucy its beautiful! Thank you." Lindsay said pulling Lucy into a hug. "Daddy helped me." Lindsay looked at Danny and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you." She said after pulling away from Danny's kiss. "I love it." Lindsay said as she put the bracelet on.

Lindsay, Danny and Lucy were all going to remember this day for a long time.

A/N: I know its like way passed Mother's day but, I wrote it and forgot to post it so here it is. I'm going to do a Father's Day one as well so look out for it.

Review Please!


	7. Father's Day

Here's the Father's Day chapter I promised. Hope you like it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed my stories.

P.S. I know I'm late on posting this but, here it is!

Lindsay Messer sat on her couch with her 5 year old daughter Lucy, thinking about what to get her husband for Father's Day from Lucy because she already had a present from herself but, it would take nine months for it to arrive.

"Luce, what do you want to get Daddy for Father's Day?" :Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, can I maybe make Daddy a new dog tag for his necklace he wears all the time?" Of course we can." Lindsay said

Lindsay and Lucy went to s store in the mall that made personalized jewelry. After telling the clerk what they wanted to be engraved on the dog tag the clerk said it would take an hour to make so they decided to go to the play area a few stores down.

"Lucy you want to go get some lunch in the food court , then go see if Daddy's present is done?" Lindsay asked.

Lucy jumped down from where she was and ran over to her mother. "Yeah! Can we get Sonic?" Lucy asked. "Of course we can." Lucy put her shoes back on then they went up stairs to the food court and ate.

"Lucy you ready to go see if Daddy's present is ready?" Lindsay asked as she was throwing their trash away.

"Yeah let's go."

They got to the store and the clerk said it was ready. They paid for it then left and went home to get the dinner ready for when Danny got home in 1 hour and 30 minutes.

Danny Messer unlocked his apartment door and as soon as he opened it he was greeted by the sent of chicken parmesan. His favorite. He placed his keys in the key bowl then took his shoes and jacket off. When he got to the kitchen he saw his wife dancing as she was getting plates down from the cabinet. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Lindsay asked.

"It was fine. I missed my girls today."

"Well we missed you too."

"Lucy dinners ready." Lindsay yelled to her daughter.

Lucy came in and sat down. Everyone ate and talked about their day.

"Ok Daddy go sit on the couch so I can get your present." Lucy said pointing to a spot on the couch.

"Ok Luce I'll sit right here." Danny said as Lindsay went into their bedroom to get his present from her.

"Ok I go first Mommy." Lucy said

"Ok Luce" She replied. Lucy handed the necklace box to Danny and smiled.

"Mommy helped me pick it out."

Danny opened the box to see a new dog tag in it.

"Oh Lucy it nice thank you." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Look on the back Daddy." Lucy told him. He turned it over to see the word that where engraved.

'I love you, Daddy! 3' written on it.

"Oh Lucy, I love it." He kissed her temple and took the new dog tag and put it on his chain next to his grandfather's military tag.

"Ok my turn." Lindsay said.

Lindsay sat another necklace box on his knee.

"Before you open it, I know your going to love it but, the actual gift won't be here for awhile." Lindsay smiled. Danny reached for the box and opened it to see a positive pregnancy test and a sonogram picture. He smiled and leaned over to his now pregnant wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is the best father's Day ever." He said as he wrapped an arm around Lucy and the other one around Lindsay's waist where it would lay on her stomach their soon to be son or daughter.

The End.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Has anyone heard about Melina leaving the show. I'm so going to miss her but, I'm still going to watch CSI:NY. Stay tuned for more Lucy stories.


	8. Christmas list part 1

I know I haven't updated in so long but, been busy but, here's the frist chapter of this series it's a 2 chapter one-shot for the Lucy Messer Series so… ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Lucy Messer was sitting at the kitchen table looking at princess book when her mom walked in.

"Hey Luce."

"Hi, Mommy."

"What are you looking at?"

"Just a princess book." She answered.

"Oh, how cool. You know Luce, Christmas is a few weeks away have you thought about what you want?"

Lucy looked at her mom and said;

"No."

"Well, you should make a list of what you want so, Daddy and I can go get it and we can tell Santa what to bring you."

"Ok." Lucy said as she took of running to her bedroom but came back a few seconds later.

"Mommy, can I have some paper and a pencil?"

"Of course." Lindsay said as she reached into a cupboard and grabbed the pencil cup and some paper and handed it to Lucy. Once again Lucy took off running to the living room to write her list.

A few minutes later Danny walked in to his apartment and saw his daughter sitting at the coffee table writing on paper.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing?"

"Making my Christmas list for you and Mommy oh, and Santa!"

"Oh, ok well I'll let you finish. Where's your mommy?"

"In the kitchen making diner."

Danny kissed her head then went in search of his wife.

Ok This is going to be a 2 chapter one-shot for the series. Hope you like. R&R!


	9. Christmas list part 2

Here's the next chapter for the Lucy's Christmas list segment. Oh and Lucy is about 3 or 4 in this segment.

Danny walked into the kitchen where he saw his wife making some pasta. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, your home."

"Yep. So I saw Luce in the living room with some paper and a pencil. What's she doing? I mean she told me but, I want to hear it from you."

"I told her about how Christmas is come up and that she needed to start writing her list for us and Santa. She got so excited she started to run around."

Danny smiled at the thought of his daughter running around excited about Santa and presents.

Just then, Lucy came running into the kitchen holding her paper in her hands.

"Mommy, I'm finished!" Lucy said smiling and handing the papers to her Mom.

Lindsay looked at the papers and the one for Santa said.

'Dear Santa,

All I want from you is for my, Mommy, Daddy, Aunts Stella and Jo, Uncles Mac, Flack, Adam, Sheldon, Sid. Grandma and Grandpa Monroe and Grandma and Grandpa Messer to be safe all the time. I love them and don't want them to leave and go to heaven like Aunt Jess. Thank you Santa.

Love Lucy Messer.'

Lindsay smiled and had tears in her eye as she handed the letter to Danny and he read it and had the same reaction.

Hope you liked it.

Oh, I'm also looking for a story Danny died and Lucy writes a letter asking if he could come back or something. If you know the name let me know. Thanks.


End file.
